


狼与狗

by winratiner



Series: [Arthur/Orm]无关驱魔 [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: “速战速决吧，”亚瑟微微皱起眉头，大步走在奥姆身前，十分不耐烦地说，“我现在只想干完活赶紧回家，把你操到床单里。”——奥姆看着亚瑟，抬高一边的眉毛：“的确……我突然想起来，我的宠物现在正在发情，那作为主人的我是不是应该帮帮忙？”





	狼与狗

**Author's Note:**

> 有越南的太太把这篇翻译成了越南语  
> 链接在这里：https://xanhmauxanhkhac.wordpress.com/2019/01/15/aquaman-arthorm-soi-va-cho/  
> ————  
> 《无关驱魔》系列1  
> 独立成章，也可以连一起看  
> 反正就是个PWPW  
> 狼人亚瑟/驱魔师奥姆  
> 无血缘设定  
> 驱魔一定程度借鉴了《招魂》和《邪恶力量》  
> OK的话↓

　　夜色朦胧，冬天慈恩港的雪下得很大，似乎雪花在天上粘合过，一大片一大片地向下落，不一会地上便堆积了银白一层。虽然胃袋里没有令人温暖的酒精饮料，但镇上各户人家窗口里投射出的朦胧橘色火光着实令行走的人感到了几分温暖。  
　　奥姆·马略斯将他身上的大衣扯紧了几分。他看了一眼身边那个棕色皮肤，一头长卷发，高大健壮的男人，不由得感叹他天生有一副好身体。  
　　亚瑟·库里，他的搭档，也是他的伴侣，是个狼人，可不怕冬天的冰霜。  
　　“你还好吧？你看起来很冷。”亚瑟开口，胡子上沾着雪花因体温融化而成小水珠，嘴巴里吐出一串雾气，他想把自己的大衣脱下分享给奥姆，被后者抬手制止。  
　　“不是因为天气。”奥姆的蓝眼睛朝他们的目的地看去。  
　　“速战速决吧，”亚瑟微微皱起眉头，大步走在奥姆身前，十分不耐烦地说，“我现在只想干完活赶紧回家，把你操到床单里。”  
　　“我倒是希望这次活干得慢一些。我需要一点时间休息，远离床，远离你。”奥姆有些无奈。亚瑟每次发情期都这样，不停地和自己做爱，此次刚刚开始，将在七天后结束，整个过程会使奥姆虚弱又疲惫。  
　　他们站在目的地门外。这是一个小小的商店，但所有人都知道，向里走到最头上，穿过一道狭窄低矮的后门，下了台阶，会进入一个小酒馆，提供市场上无法卖到的禁品——酒精饮料。亚瑟和奥姆是这里的常客了，可他们此行并不单单来喝酒这么简单，他们会进行一个神秘的活动：驱魔。  
　　奥姆和亚瑟是驱魔师，但更确切地说，是怪物猎人，他们两个斩杀恶魔，驱散怨灵，已经解决了将近百个事件。  
　　或因为金钱，或因为爱情，或因为仇恨，不幸和悲伤总会招来恶魔，它们趁虚而入，唆使心事各异的人签下契约，出售灵魂，饲养怨灵，为达目的不择手段。恶魔侵蚀人的善良，吞噬人的理智，慢慢杀死它们的宿主，被这两种东西附身的人，单凭虔诚和坚定无法与之匹敌，他们需要奥姆这样的人的帮助。  
　　奥姆的父亲奥瓦克斯是个富商，母亲亚特兰娜是一个驱魔师，不过奥姆觉得称呼母亲为“巫师”比较合适。从小时候起，亚特兰娜便开始教授奥姆一切驱魔需要的知识，希望他能用自己的力量帮助更多的人。在某次机缘巧合下奥姆遇到了同样拥有驱邪能力的亚瑟，他是个有魔法的狼人，两个人在亚特兰娜的指导下成长了更多，成年后便一起行动，直到现在。  
　　亚特兰娜以为他俩是情如兄弟的搭档，她不知道的是……他们行动到了床上。  
　　现在是狼人一年两次的发情期，亚瑟一天里大概除了睡觉的八小时，剩下的十六小时有一大半的时间是硬着的，会扯过离自己最近的人——一直都是奥姆——操一操。接到酒吧老板电话的时候，亚瑟正准备提枪进入，奥姆听到有活，简直像见了救星一般从床上爬起来，催促亚瑟赶紧用手解决，换了衣服来到这里。  
　　亚瑟抱怨奥姆，因为奥姆竟然如此感激恶魔。奥姆没理他。他理解亚瑟的烦躁，但他更得为自己的命想想，自己才二十三岁，肉体凡胎的，不想早早殒命与此——“怀念伟大又年轻的驱魔师，奥姆·马略斯，他被他养的狗操死在床上”，这个墓志铭怎么听怎么奇怪。  
　　敲门，对暗号，放行。两个人轻车熟路地进了酒馆。  
　　金色卷发的女伶穿着酒红色的礼服，婀娜地舞动身体，唱着慵懒的爵士，看到他们后笑着冲他们微微摇头，示意目标还没有出现。穿梭在人群中的服务生压低声音问他们要喝什么。  
　　两人一人点了一杯生命之水，坐在一个安静的角落，静静等待恶魔出现。  
　　——  
　　他们要对付的恶魔不算棘手，但也令他们烦恼过一阵子。他很狡猾，附身在一个权贵的公子身上，平日受到严密的保护，只有动身来这里“取暖”的时候才会落单，奥姆的眼线穆克时刻盯着他，今天恶魔终于因为大雪出动。  
　　“恶魔竟然也会冷。”穆克在电话里对他打趣道。  
　　“准备你的药水。”奥姆难得地怼了一句。  
　　穆克是个男巫，长了一张娃娃脸，脸上有两道刀疤。奥姆不知道他活了多少岁，起码在奥姆记事起他就那个模样了。穆克对马略斯家宣誓忠诚，愿意为奥姆献出一切。  
　　现在这个银白色头发的年轻人坐到他们面前，给了他们两杯威士忌，还有两个玻璃瓶，里面装了圣水。  
　　“谢了，穆克，”亚瑟拿过一瓶揣进兜里，“我不喜欢这样，你把它们驱赶回地狱，他们还会出来，我喜欢用枪，砰！一次性地解决问题。”他说着比划了一个开枪的动作。  
　　“只有在确认宿主死亡的情况下才可以击毙对象，亚瑟，”奥姆轻声说，“按规矩来。”  
　　穆克冲他俩笑笑，起身离开，酒馆里还有一摊子事要去做。  
　　“我们就不能在等他的时候到厕所里来一发？”亚瑟一口喝干威士忌，靠近奥姆，几乎贴在他脸颊上问。喷出带着酒精的热气打在奥姆脸颊上，奥姆嫌弃地瞥了他一眼。亚瑟的手轻轻搭在奥姆的肩膀上，顺着他的后背缓慢下滑，最终停在腰窝。  
　　奥姆把自己那杯酒推给亚瑟：“不能。”  
　　“可你后面都软了，软到足够吃下我。我喜欢一点点把你舔软，可现在我没太多耐心。”  
　　亚瑟的脸在昏暗灯光下模糊了棱角，显得更加温和英俊，闪闪发光的金色眼睛，紧盯猎物一般盯着奥姆，嘴角还带着色情的笑，简直说不出的性感。奥姆突然回忆起出发前亚瑟给他的几乎能让他窒息的吻，微红着脸颊，心中骂了一句该死的狼人。  
　　奥姆在亚瑟的手向更靠下的地方伸之前把他打开：“舔这舔那，你是狗吗。”  
　　亚瑟转转眼珠思索了几秒钟，点点头：“对，一条雄壮的狼狗。你养的。”  
　　奥姆有点惊讶，毕竟亚瑟做为狼并不愿意和“狗”相提并论。亚瑟顿了顿，接着说：“道上都传开了，说马略斯大人养了一条只为他猎杀的狗——我觉得还挺好。”  
　　“是嘛。”  
　　说话间，奥姆感觉到自己胸前挂着的护身符烫了几分——这代表恶魔的宿主还活着。  
　　“来了。”  
　　——  
　　恶魔显然是来讨酒水喝的，穿着光鲜亮丽，生怕别人不知道他身份尊贵，他一边喝一边和歌手调情，并没有发现两个猎魔人。直到他喝得大醉，蹒跚着步伐离开，亚瑟和奥姆穿了大衣跟了上去。  
　　一切都很顺利，比想象中的还要顺利——酒是万恶之源，一杯酒可以把人打回进化前的样子，同样也可以把恶魔变成一个十足的蠢货。  
　　奥姆堵在恶魔的面前，将玻璃瓶内的圣水泼向这个贵族。他发出了一声尖利的惨叫，想要化作黑烟逃跑，却被亚瑟在身后死死箍住。狼人的胳膊像钢铁一般禁锢着他，嘴里咕哝着困住恶魔的咒语。亚瑟念得飞快，在恶魔转来攻击他的时候松开了他，结界已经完成了。  
　　恶魔就像被无形的铁链拴在原地，无论如何挣扎，他都无法动弹一分一毫。奥姆则手持圣经，娴熟地用拉丁语念着驱魔词，警戒地看着恶魔。  
　　被附身的人类变得面目狰狞，嘴里咒骂着上帝，大口大口地吐出黑血，脖子青筋暴起，眼睛也变得通红，身上的肌肤看起来像干涸的土地，裂成一块又一块，随着从裂口流出的绿色带着腐臭的液体掉在雪地上。  
　　“我命令你滚回地狱！”奥姆结束了颂唱，亚瑟将属于他的那份圣水浇到恶魔身上。只见从男人的嘴中窜出一团黑烟，直直飞向天空。而被附身的人则陷入昏迷，摔倒在地。他看起来糟透了，双颊凹陷，嘴唇干裂，两鬓的发丝银白，明明是个年轻人，看起来凭空老了几十岁。  
　　“他很幸运，再迟几天，估计就死了，”亚瑟吸了吸鼻子，扛起这个男人，“我把他送到马车那，你——”  
　　“我回酒馆。”奥姆对他挑起下巴。  
　　亚瑟不解。  
　　“难得来一趟，喝点再走。”  
　　——  
　　亚瑟了解奥姆，他只在十分高兴，或者十分悲伤的时候才会喝酒。  
　　他知道奥姆为什么要留下，奥姆因为拯救了这个男人而开心——在鬼门关上救回了这个人，的确值得开心，不是吗？  
　　奥姆的父亲是被恶魔杀死的。奥瓦克斯是个精明的富商，他抓住商机，跟随商队出海贸易，挣了一大笔，又凭着聪明才智积累了无数的财富，他遇到了美丽的亚特兰娜，和她结婚，并生下了奥姆，看起来他是被上帝眷顾的人。他的成功得罪了不少人，有人动了歪心思，想要借鬼神之力杀死马略斯一家——几乎就成功了，他们借助恶魔的力量搞坏罗盘，掀起海浪，杀死了出海远航的奥瓦克斯，又试图杀死年幼的奥姆。  
　　亚特兰娜敏锐地察觉到了阴谋，她用毕生所学击败了恶魔，并向奥姆坦白了一切。  
　　她本不想告诉奥姆，这一行太危险，她不想失去自己的独子，但命运又是残酷的，奥姆是亚特兰娜的孩子，他继承了她强大的魔力，他令怨灵胆战心惊，他注定要干这一行。于是奥姆干上了这一行。  
　　奥姆见了太多，因为恶魔，母亲亲手掐死了襁褓中的孩子，儿子用匕首刺进了父亲的胸膛，五岁的女孩成为了行尸走肉，头发花白的老人被生吃了内脏……  
　　每一次驱魔，他们都在和时间赛跑，他们救下了许多人，但恶魔很聪明，他们懂得隐藏身份，拯救的远比死去的少得多。  
　　“你没有办法救所有人，你只能专注于你能看到的，能做到的。”某次驱魔后，亚瑟从背后把奥姆圈到怀里宽慰他。  
　　他们没能救下那个父亲，也没能救下他年仅五岁的孩子，恶魔在出窍前逼迫父亲杀死了孩子，并发了疯一般将猎枪枪口对准了奥姆。亚瑟下意识地开枪了，用净化过的子弹打死了男人，连同他身体内的恶魔。他抱着奥姆离开了令人心碎的屋子。  
　　那天晚上奥姆偷偷哭了——亚瑟几乎没见过奥姆落泪，但明白为什么，他也不好受，他什么都没问，将奥姆揽到怀中，吻他的额头，用自己高于常人的体温带给他一丝宽慰。  
　　但今天，今天奥姆很开心，他救下了一个陌生人的儿子，救下了一个未来的父亲，他想喝一杯。  
　　奥姆想喝，亚瑟就愿意陪。  
　　走入酒馆，亚瑟嘲笑奥姆点了半天竟然点了一杯朗姆可乐。  
　　“你为什么不点一杯糖水呢，附子草？”亚瑟捏了一把奥姆的脸颊，不出意外地得到了爱人的瞪视。  
　　“我要伏特加，一瓶。”亚瑟对酒倌说。  
　　“太贵了。”奥姆一边喝他的酒一边抱怨。  
　　亚瑟歪歪头，装出一副很疑惑的样子：“你不是很有钱吗？”  
　　“我很有钱，可那是我的，不是你的。”奥姆轻笑。  
　　亚瑟向下扯了嘴角：“……就当做给‘宠物’买了奖励？”  
　　奥姆看着亚瑟，抬高一边的眉毛：“的确……我突然想起来，我的宠物现在正在发情，那作为主人的我是不是应该帮帮忙？”  
　　——  
　　“我从没想过你愿意玩这个。”亚瑟喘着粗气，对骑在身上的奥姆笑道。  
　　奥姆美极了，亚瑟想，他那么白，那么柔软，那么光滑，同时那么健壮，那么坚强，又那么……性感，如果他的手没有被拷在床头的话，他会用他干燥粗糙的大手抚摸奥姆身上的每一处，每一处能令他颤抖的敏感地带，在上面烙下自己的印记。他要让奥姆全身都像着了火一般地渴求自己，但现在……  
　　可怜巴巴的，自己才是那个欲火焚身的人。  
　　当奥姆在酒馆对他发出邀请的时候，他只以为今晚的爱人会主动一些，但没想到他主动过了头。  
　　马略斯家的房子很大，他们一进大门便开始接吻，手在对方身体上摸索，走入卧室，迫不及待地扯掉了身上的衣物，随随便便扔到地上。天气很冷，宽大的双人床旁的壁炉在任何时候都有可能熄灭，奥姆身体接触到冷空气的时候还是浑身一颤。亚瑟顺势把他抱得严严实实，自己当热源去温暖比他矮上半个头的男人。奥姆看了一眼壁炉，朝那个方向打了个响指，柴火自动跳入了壁炉，火焰蓦得窜老高，将室内烤得暖和许多。  
　　“本应我干。”亚瑟亲了一下奥姆的脸颊，双手探入奥姆内裤，在他柔软的屁股上揉捏，向两边掰开，粗长的手指在中间的洞口戳刺。  
　　“还很软，告诉我，你在驱魔的时候有什么感觉？空捞捞的？还是很痒？想不想我？”亚瑟左右摇晃身体向后退，小腿磕在床边，顺势向下倒去，在柔软的床垫上压出一个巨大的凹陷。亚瑟枕着一条胳膊，另一只手稍稍扯下内裤边，露出已经完全勃起的阴茎，握着根部轻轻摇晃，那动作神态像极了下饵的猎户。阴茎又粗又长，已经流出透明的前液，随着亚瑟的动作打在他布满文身的躯干上，沾湿了他蔓延到小腹的黑色耻毛，湿哒哒的发出动人的声音。  
　　“想要吗？”  
　　奥姆居高临下地看着简直算得上巨人的家伙，视线从他粗犷的面庞一路向下，上下滚动的喉结，结实宽广的胸膛——浅棕色的皮肤上静静躺着一块墨绿色的护身符，上面刻有咒语和马略斯家族的家徽，是奥姆送给亚瑟的——肌肉收紧的腰腹，最后停留在巨大的阳物上。  
　　奥姆不惊讶亚瑟的尺寸，从十八岁那年被亚瑟温柔地操得流泪之后，他就清楚地认识到，吃下他是自己的命，他只是惊讶自己为何如此轻易就能把这玩意塞到屁股里，甚至还有一点上瘾——奥姆不太喜欢口交，但突然想尝尝亚瑟的味道，他咽了口口水。奥姆示意亚瑟躺在床中央，待男人躺好后，奥姆脱光了身上最后一丝衣物，爬到床上，双腿分开坐在亚瑟的小腹，他很小心，膝盖支撑着大部分重量——他不矮也不瘦，他比大多数人都要壮实，只是亚瑟这家伙太大，把自己比下去了。  
　　“这么主动。你想做什么，我的附子草？”亚瑟笑嘻嘻地掐上他的腰，在敏感的侧腰滑动，时不时放到奥姆也勃起的阴茎上，旋转着为他撸上几下。  
　　“就像我说的那样，宠物发情了，作为主人要负责。”奥姆压低声线说，挥挥手，从角落飞来两个手铐，奥姆对上亚瑟惊奇的目光，露出一个“你这乡巴佬”的表情，将亚瑟的双手拷在床头，取下钥匙挂在自己胸前的银护身符上。  
　　“所以……你要怎么做？”  
　　“听说韦恩家的狗发情一直叫个不停，被带去做了绝育。”奥姆探手到身后，握上亚瑟火热的阴茎。狼人的体温太高，烫得奥姆打了个激灵，他挑眉，缓慢地一下下挤压亚瑟的敏感处，看到亚瑟的眼神变得疑惑，掺杂着惊讶。  
　　“我不会那么做，所以……”奥姆松开亚瑟的阴茎，俯身轻轻亲了一下亚瑟的嘴唇，在他毛茸茸的下巴上蹭了蹭，“我要骑着你，让你射到我最里面。”  
　　奥姆舔舔嘴唇，用气音说：“直到发情期结束。”  
　　亚瑟觉得自己的阴茎又硬了几分。  
　　“还有，今天晚上不许叫我附子草。”  
　　亚瑟答应了——他尽量忍着不如此称呼他的爱人。  
　　奥姆没有急着坐到亚瑟的阴茎上，他想要让这个狼人难堪，让他兴奋，让他无能为力，只能像个小狗，哼哼唧唧用眼神求主人施舍。  
　　他身体微微后仰，双手抓上饱满又柔软的前胸，将已经充血挺立的乳尖夹在手指间。奥姆有点失落，自己明明也很壮实，要肌肉有肌肉，可为什么看起来软软的——实际上摸起来也很软，但他拒绝承认——每次亚瑟都会一边操自己，一边含着乳头胡乱说荤话，说想让奥姆给自己奶孩子，就用这边又白又嫩的奶子，而奥姆则恼羞成怒狠狠用脚后跟踹他，但……  
　　奥姆这么摸着，觉得单单从手感来看，自己的确可以去喂孩子。  
　　“你想舔吗？……啊……亚瑟，告诉我。”奥姆轻轻拽起一边的乳头，粉红色的肉粒传来一阵酥麻，他没想着吝惜自己的声音，大声喘息着玩弄自己。  
　　“想……我想舔你身上的每一寸，想在你身上做记号，恨不得在你身上撒尿，就像标记领地那样，让所有人都知道你是我的。”亚瑟也不好受，他硬得疼，高高地翘起来，流下前液，但奥姆一点抚慰他的意思都没有。亚瑟轻轻向上顶胯，提醒奥姆自己难受。  
　　奥姆也没有难为亚瑟，他起身，换了个方向，面朝亚瑟的阴茎，几乎坐到亚瑟脸上。  
　　“乖狗狗，舔好了，我就给你想要的。”奥姆弯腰，舌尖在亚瑟的龟头上轻轻一推。  
　　亚瑟激动得几乎将手铐挣断，事实上他可以，手铐简直不堪一击。但既然奥姆想玩，他就奉陪到底。他伸长舌头，把脸埋到奥姆臀间，大力吸吮那个已经软下来的小洞，舌尖在洞口画圈，偶尔破开那圈，侵入奥姆身体中去。  
　　“啊……亚瑟……”奥姆喜欢亚瑟这么对自己，温柔又不失强硬，在最能挑动情绪的地方狠狠地捉弄，他身体向后退，试图让亚瑟进得更深。  
　　“你想让我用舌头操你？还是想操我的嘴？”亚瑟说罢含住奥姆一边的睾丸，放在嘴巴里用力一吸。  
　　“啊——！都要！都要……”奥姆身体一抖，膝盖打滑差点摔倒在亚瑟身上。  
　　“总得表示一下吧。”亚瑟用他的胡须磨蹭奥姆敏感细嫩的会阴。那里干干净净的，曾经长着一层软软的浅金色的毛，和奥姆的发色一样，但亚瑟每次都会抱怨为奥姆口交会尝到几根毛，奥姆干脆全剃了。  
　　剃毛的时候两个人又狠狠做了一回。  
　　这次，奥姆也知道亚瑟之前什么滋味了，暗自发誓，做完这次，要把亚瑟也剃光。  
　　握着那根粗长的阴茎，奥姆咽了口口水，张嘴含住它的顶部，雄性麝香气味弥散在口腔，奥姆缓慢地一点点将阴茎向嘴巴里送，很快他的嘴巴便被填满，不出意料，亚瑟还有大半根留在外边。奥姆很少口交，他通常都是被动的那方，他被亚瑟伺候得太好了，他不知该怎么做，只是机械地用舌头小心翼翼地圈着亚瑟的阴茎，生怕他被牙齿磕到，借着唾液的润滑吞吐，笨拙得让亚瑟想笑。  
　　“宝贝，不需要给我深喉，你做得很好，”亚瑟一边为奥姆服务一边说，“用手来做，让我的老二打在你的脸上——等你玩够了，骑我。”  
　　奥姆“嗯”了一声，两只手握上亚瑟的阴茎，将阴茎的头部放在双唇间磨蹭，献上一个又一个的亲吻，最后贴在脸颊上，带着唾液和前液，把自己弄脏。鼻尖在亚瑟的耻毛上刮过，这个狼人该死的性感，奥姆喜欢他的味道。  
　　而亚瑟则把奥姆的阴茎放到嘴里，给了他一个深喉。奥姆几乎激动得射出来，他轻轻向上抬腰，让亚瑟活动得更方便。同时不甘示弱地，再次含上了亚瑟，学着爱人的样子，狠狠地吸吮，把他火热的前液统统吞咽下去，仿佛在品尝人间美味。  
　　过了一会，听着亚瑟因触碰发出的沉醉声音，奥姆笑了笑，起身再次跪坐在亚瑟小腹，让他看到自己被亚瑟弄脏的脸颊，舔舔嘴唇告诉他，这是他的液体，有点咸，但他喜欢。预料之中亚瑟的呼吸变得粗重，从喉咙中发出类似于野兽低吼的声音。奥姆抚摸着亚瑟的脸，抬着他的下巴和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，勾着对方的舌头，品尝他口中未散去的烈酒味道。  
　　结束了亲吻，奥姆用饱满的屁股夹着亚瑟的阴茎，让阴茎在臀缝中滑过，一次又一次地路过即将接纳它的地方，又一次次地错过，有时候亚瑟试图蛮力顶进去，可每一次都被奥姆躲过去。亚瑟几乎愤怒地拉扯手铐，金属刮擦床腿，力道之大以至于钝面削了不少木屑落在床头。  
　　“别动，你要把床弄坏了，”奥姆亲了亚瑟的乳头一口，“你想让我做什么？说出来。”  
　　“坐上去，奥咪，坐上去——快点，操自己！”亚瑟几乎是低吼着说出自己的需求。  
　　“耐心。”奥姆又亲了一口，直起身，借着狼人前液的润滑，硕大的龟头对准自己已经完全柔软的小洞，缓缓坐下去。  
　　他的爱人真的很大，完全把奥姆的肠道填满了，严丝合缝，沉甸甸的挤压他身体内的脏器，奥姆骄傲起来——不单单是亚瑟，能完全容纳他，与他契合的我，也很值得夸赞——奥姆一边沉腰一边开始胡思乱想，他里面很柔软，已经习惯了亚瑟的入侵，他没有被撑开的疼痛，取而代之的是一种难以言喻的满足感，充实感，他深吸一口气，将亚瑟的阴茎全部送了进去。那一个瞬间，他和亚瑟同时发出了赞叹。  
　　亚瑟那么大，他狼人的体温烧得奥姆有些发晕。那是一条烧红的铁棍，正在残忍地把自己从内部烫熟，奥姆本能地缩紧屁股。亚瑟没有给奥姆多少反应时间——他进去了，现在是他的主场。亚瑟开始向上顶腰，把自己的阴茎统统送入那个狭小紧致又温暖的甬道，他的爱人夹着他，紧得他几乎要用全部的力气去操才能破开，又湿又软，不停地吸吮，热情地招待他。  
　　“啊——亚瑟，太深了！”奥姆仰着脖颈尖叫。重力令奥姆比任何一次都能更清晰地感受到亚瑟的存在，甚至连亚瑟的形状，每一条脉络的走向都能清楚地在脑海中印出来。这根肉棒从一进来就顶过了他最敏感的地方，现在正在不停地摩擦他脆弱的前列腺，亚瑟很明显是乱捅一气，但他太大了，每一次都能精准地碾压快乐开关，把触电一般的酥麻传向奥姆的大脑。  
　　“啊……好深……亚瑟，操我！”奥姆配合亚瑟的动作起伏，尽情扭动腰肢，像个不餮足的荡妇，把亚瑟的阴茎连根吞下，几乎想吞下亚瑟已经紧绷，处在爆发边缘的两颗睾丸。  
　　“在我射之前……不许射。”奥姆眉头紧皱，闭着眼睛揉捏粉色的乳头，把乳肉揉捏成各种形状，用力将它们捏得变形，另一手抓着阴茎快速撸动，让快感一浪高过一浪，彻底沉溺其中。  
　　亚瑟的手臂肌肉鼓成一个小山丘，他在尽自己最大的可能来克制自己扯断手铐的欲望，他无比地想触碰他的爱人。  
　　他体内的狼在嚎叫，他不会射，肯定不会，勇猛的狼人绝不会令伴侣失望，在把奥姆榨干之前，他会把这个人操到流泪，操到恍惚，操到叫喊着自己的名字射得到处都是。  
　　然后他这么做了，金属断裂的声音淹没在肉体碰撞和床板晃动的声音中，亚瑟挣脱了手铐，两个断了链条的铁环圈在他的手腕上。他活动几下腕关节，便如同脑海里想的那般，大手从上到下，抚摸奥姆的脖子，胸膛，掐着他的腰，把他往阴茎上按，成功逼出爱人的一声尖叫，然后扶着奥姆的后背，将他压在身下。  
　　“骑得很爽吗？”亚瑟的牙齿在奥姆脖颈上磨蹭，卡在他的喉结上，似乎下一秒便会咬断他的喉咙，“该我操你了。”  
　　说罢他提着奥姆的双腿，将它们扛在肩膀，开始大力操干起来，大开大合，每一次都几乎全部抽出又全部插入。体位变化令奥姆尖叫，亚瑟的动作每一下都为他的欲火中添加柴禾，他觉得自己要被这匹狼操化了，他大声央求亚瑟放过他，他快不行了，可亚瑟充耳不闻，不断地进到奥姆最深的地方。  
　　在某一次进入，奥姆觉得自己身体里某种东西被打破，触电的快感爆炸一般顺着脊柱炸到大脑，他抽搐着，双腿夹紧亚瑟的肩膀，近乎绝望地拍打亚瑟的后背，告诉他自己高潮了。  
　　他的确高潮了，勃起的阴茎一股股地向外吐着白浊的液体，流得到处都是，而奥姆的内壁则开始痉挛，夹得亚瑟眼前直冒白光，勇猛的狼人狠狠地撞击了十几下，将灼热的精液一滴不剩地洒入奥姆的内壁。  
　　“你真美，我的附子草……我要你给我生小狼崽，生一窝。”亚瑟还是没有忍住，他倒在奥姆身上，亲吻他的脸颊，呼唤伴侣的爱称，腰肢还在缓缓地向前送，享受依旧紧致的内壁为他带来的余韵。  
　　“做梦。”奥姆几乎是用尽全身力气才回了他一句，他很累了，他需要休息。  
　　亚瑟嘿嘿傻笑了一会，没有难为他，他轻而易举地折断了还留在手腕上的一半手铐，将它们扔到地上，再一次倒在奥姆身上。  
　　“你真辣，尤其是骑着我的时候，”亚瑟亲吻奥姆汗津津的额头，“光想想我都会再次硬起来。”  
　　“野兽，”奥姆叹了口气，拍拍他的后背，“快去清干净。”  
　　“没必要，反正很快又会再脏。”亚瑟的头靠在奥姆肩窝，像个孩子似的说。  
　　“我真的考虑带你去绝育了。”奥姆眨眨眼，无奈地看着天花板。如果每次做爱都这么折腾，他可能真的要考虑一下提前准备好墓志铭，病死，猝死，事故死，什么死法都行，决不让其他人发现自己死在狗屌上。  
　　……这么蠢的死法，死了也会被那些幽灵嘲笑。奥姆翻了个白眼，还是别死了。  
　　“可你说过要到我发情期结束为止。”亚瑟近乎可怜地说。  
　　奥姆低头看了看瞪着犬科动物眼睛的爱人——很难想象这是一只狼人而不是狗——给了他一个吻，又有谁能拒绝他呢？  
　　奥姆叹了口气，给大型犬撸毛一般顺了顺亚瑟的头发，妥协了：“先休息，八个小时以后你可以把我从睡梦中操醒。”  
　　他顺从的狼人情人亲了他的脸颊。  
　　END


End file.
